


SMILE

by cloudless9193



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Fanart, Jigsaw Puzzles, M/M, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudless9193/pseuds/cloudless9193
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Created for the teaandswissroll Weekly Obbo challenge 220.</p>
<p>“Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened.” Dr. Seuss</p></blockquote>





	SMILE

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/cloudless_9193/18520691/378659/378659_original.jpg)

[1280x1024px](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/cloudless_9193/18520691/378417/378417_original.jpg)

[Jigsaw Puzzle](http://www.jigsawplanet.com/?rc=play&pid=06661d291df6)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the teaandswissroll Weekly Obbo challenge 220.
> 
> “Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened.” Dr. Seuss


End file.
